Mattiplier One-Shots
by GoldenHeadphones
Summary: From fluff, smut and heartbreak, to AUs, head-cannons and requests, here are some short(ish) one-shots for all of your Mattiplier needs!
1. Sleep Deprived

**Sleep Deprived**

 **ATTENTION: I am taking requests on this story! What do you think I am, a good writer? Message me and you may see your request on the next chapter!**

…

Matthias woke to the sound of a drawer loudly slamming in his house, the culprit obviously letting it swing back into place without a care. His heart pounded, for the sound was _extremely_ loud, and he had been lightly sleeping for a while at that point.

He sat up in bed, lazily looking around him with heavy eyelids. The spot next to him was empty. Mark wasn't there.

" _Aw jeez_." Matt thought to himself, rubbing his face with his hand. His partner had been doing the exact same thing every night: staying up late every night, slowly sending him deeper into sleep deprivation. He could always tell that he was getting worse from the bags under his eyes and the way he mumbled when he spoke, even though he tried in vain to hide it. He kept telling himself that he would have to do something about it, and this night was the final straw for him.

Ripping the sheets off of his body, he stood up on wobbly knees, and walked out the door to his bedroom. The cold air in the home washed over his bare chest, his legs sheathed by a pair of dark blue, baggy night-pants that were worn after being used for so many nights.

Walking through the hall, he could see that a light had been turned on in the kitchen, so know he knew that he would be in there. Reaching the end of the passage, he peeked around the corner, the light burning his eyes that had not yet adjusted to the light, to see Mark holding a milk carton, pouring it into a cup.

No. He was pouring it right next to the cup, missing it completely.

"Mark?" He asked in a weak tone, startling the other anyways. His partner nearly threw the carton of milk at him while letting out a scream of terror, whipping around to stare at him with wide-open eyes. It scared Matthias too, who took a couple steps back. The thing that scared him more, though, was Mark's appearance.

His pink hair was un-kept and it was sticking out everywhere, hanging over his face a little bit. The circles under his eyes were worse now, and his brown orbs just had a sense of _exhaustion_ now. The baggy pants he had put on before Matt had gone to bed were hanging down a bit, and the tank top that covered his chest was wrinkled in some places.

He lowered the milk and let his eyes droop again, letting a sigh escape his lips while he stared at Matt. "Jesus Matt, don't fucking scare me like that."

Matt's straight line of his lip turned slightly downwards. He didn't like it when Mark used such foul language. "Why are you up so late?" He asked, raising his hand up slightly and squinting his eyes.

His partner turned around and set the milk down on the counter, noticing the mess he had made. "Because I can't sleep." He mumbled, taking a roll of paper towels that were placed on the end of the counter, ripping some off and placing them on the white substance.

"Oh yeah. You couldn't sleep after about five days of barely sleeping at all." He retaliated, shaking his head while Mark refused to look at him. "I find that hard to believe."

"It's just-" Mark struggled to put words together as he threw the wet paper towels into the trashcan. "It's like my body won't let me go to sleep. I try but I can't."

"Well what if I help you sleep? You know like just hold you or something?" Mark turned around, raising an eyebrow mockingly. Even if he was dying of no sleep, he could still be the comedic bastard that Matthias had come to love.

"Really? I'd like to see you try." He snorted, putting his hands on his hips as he stood in the kitchen light. Smirking, Matt walked forward and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, resting his forehead against theirs.

"Is that a challenge, Markimoo?" He said, referring to the name that Jack always used to call him. Mark frowned at the name, because he only tolerated the Irish saying it to him, and was still getting used to his partner calling him these names.

"I guess." He mumbled once again, looking to the side.

Chuckling, Matthias kissed his forehead, and let go of his waist, but soon grabbed his hand to lead him to the bedroom. Mark was struggling to keep up, for he could feel him stumbling a few times down the hall.

Entering the room, Matt turned around and guided him to bed, laying him down before making his way to the other side to climb in. Now, the two partners were still getting used to living with each other, having only confessed to each other a couple weeks earlier about their feelings for one another, they hadn't tried to cuddle in bed yet. That just made this moment all the more special for their relationship.

Pulling the covers over him, he looked over to see Mark already settled and turned away from him. Grinning, he scooted closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer to where his chest was pressing against his back.

"I still don't think-" A yawn interrupted his sentence, causing Matt to giggle and dig his nose into the other's neck.

"I'm sure you'll be asleep in ten minutes." He whispered against Mark's neck, feeling goosebumps erupt on his skin.

Later, just as he was about to drift off, a particularly loud snore ripped him from his light sleep, and he looked over to find Mark's eyes closed, a peaceful look on his face. Sighing in relief, he pecked him on the cheek and fell into a deep slumber, holding the other protectively in his arms.

…

 **I have like three other one-shots in the making hold up.**


	2. Good Little Things (MATURE)

For: Gabbyiplier on Wattpad

Sorry if this is not what you wanted.

Good Little Things

 **ATTENTION: I am taking requests on this story! What do you think I am, a good writer? Message me and you may see your request on the next chapter!**

...

Mark was always the one who started it.

He was always the one to establish dominance onto the other, sometimes pushing Matt up against the wall and attacking his neck, already unzipping his jeans. Basically anything that had any kind of-rough-contact. Matt would be lying if he said that he didn't love it.

Maybe the way that he squeezed his wrists until they were aching, knowing he would leave bruises there, or biting his lower lip that would let a moan bubble up from his throat. He really knew how to work him.

After that he would sink lower and teasingly grab onto the hem of Matt's pants, slowly pulling them down, enjoying the whines that would escape his mouth as he eyed the bulge that was growing in front of his face.

By this time Mark couldn't take any more of his pitiful whines, and his aching cock would be exposed within seconds. Taking it into his mouth, he moved it with such expertise that he knew that Matt wasn't going to last another minute with that heat encasing him.

But, before he could send him over the edge, he would pull him off with his hand dug through his hair, and bring him up into a passionate kiss, both trying to explore each other's mouths with their tongues, resulting in a wrestle for dominance that Mark would always win.

Pushing Mark on the bed, Matt would pull away for only a couple seconds to look into his partner's lust-filled eyes before leaning back in, hungrily gripping at his pants. Pulling it down to his ankles, he could feel Mark stroking him, trying to keep him hard but already knowing that the erection wasn't going to go down any time soon.

Shirts would soon be pulled off and bodies would be rubbing together by the time that Matt would be pushing into the other. This was the only time that Mark would be taken over-ever-and Matthias would always make the most of it when he could.

It would only take a few moments for the other to get used to the feeling before the creaking of the bed would intermingle with their ecstatic moans as pleasure took over them. Lips would be bitten and sucked on, and the sound of skin slapping on skin would be getting louder by the second.

Neither had much stamina, even though they wished they did, they couldn't last more than several minutes in bed.

The high they would get from their orgasms would last for a long while though, and they would lay in bed for the rest of the day or night, the bed wet from sweat and heat being exchanged between the two by curling up next to each other.

Matthias would be holding Mark tightly close to him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear while silently drifting off, while Mark would bury his face into his chest and steady his breathing.

...

I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT MY GAWD

This sucks. It's late. Let me sleep.

This was actually very fun to write though and I enjoyed I guess a "new angle". See you later!


End file.
